Sin Perdón
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Está amaneciendo. No hay nadie...salvo un hombre muerto que yace sobre la hierba. Ese es Regulus Black. Pues, como veis es un fic de Regulus. Espero que alguien lo lea...CUARTO CAPITULO
1. Default Chapter

Saludos a quien lea, si es que alguien lo lee.

Esto es un prólogo a un posible futuro fic de Regulus Black; es decir, si tengo reviews y estoy inspirada quizás lo continúe. Contaría más o menos algunos recuerdos e imágenes de la vida del protagonista. ¿Por qué Regulus? Pues por muchas razones...sobre todo porque apenas se nombra de pasada en los libros, y solo conocemos algunos "datos generales" acerca de él...Y eso deja el desarrollo del personaje totalmente a mi merced... (uajajajaja!!).

Espero que os guste.

Por favor, dejad reviews. (tanto si os gusta como si quereis decirme que me dedique a las chapas...)

Ah, como siempre, los personajes, los lugares y todo lo demás no me pertence a mi, (aunque no es por falta de ganas...) sino a JK Rowling (si, esa mujer que creo q Sirius para luego matarle...).

**SIN PERDÓN**

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Limp Bizkit. (Behind Blue Eyes.)

Está amaneciendo. El brillo del sol sobre la hierba y el rocio podría llegar a cegar a cualquiera, sin embargo ahí no hay nadie. _Nadie_ ...salvo un hombre muerto que yace sobre la hierba. Ese es Regulus Black.

Su rostro ni siquiera muestra miedo, pues no ha tenido tiempo de sentirlo, tan solo parece sorprendido. Los mortífagos quisieron acabar rápido, no hubo crucios, ni dolor, tan solo un Avada Kedavra, y después, el amanecer.

Sus ojos aun están abiertos, perdidos en la nada. Ya no tiene ese aire arrogante ni digno que lo caracterizaba en vida, pero parece mucho más joven.

Quizás, en realidad no estuviese sorprendido. ¿Qué mas podía esperar? ¿El perdón? No era tan estúpido. Hacía meses que se sabía condenado.

Moriría, por intentar enmendar sus errores, por desertar de bando que había escogido...o del que habían escogido para él. Moriría asi, en silencio, solo. Dejando la vida como si no la hubiera querido nunca... ¿y para qué iba él a vivir? ¿qué es lo que ha sido, al fin y al cabo?

¿Un buen hijo? El único heredero varón de la familia Black: antigua y noble casa de sangre limpia...Intentó cumplir su papel tan bien como pudo, incluso se metió tanto en el personaje que llegó a creer que lo era.

¿Un fiel mortífago? Esto le habría hecho sonreir... él era un _traidor_.

¿Un buen hermano? Nadie nunca lo sabría. Sirius -de esto se dio cuenta en los últimos días- había seguido el camino correcto desde el principio...y él había dado su vida por Sirius. ¿Cuál, había tenido razón y quien estaba equivocado? Tampoco sabría nadie jamás que la orden que se había negado a cumplir era matarle. Matar a Sirius. Y cuando llegó el momento, supo que tenía que elegir: un traidor a su palabra, o un traidor a su sangre. Y ahora había pagado el precio de su elección.

¿Amado? No, pero sin embargo, a varias manzanas de ahí había una mujer llorando, recordando sus manos y sus besos, sabiéndo quizás el destino de Regulus, y tal vez- solo tal vez- deseando haber estado junto a él. Esa mujer no sabe que también ella morirá pronto, reuniéndose con aquel quien más la hizo sufrir. Ella dejará un marido viudo, una hija huérfana, y miles de personas desconsoladas, incluyendo a Sirius. Esa mujer es Andrómeda Black.

Pues nada más, espero que alguien me deje algún mensaje. Se aceptan (dehecho me gustarían) críticas constructivas y consejos.


	2. Dulce hogar

Hola,

ante todo saludar a **Atalanta de Tebas**, que me dejó un mensaje por el prólogo. Muchas gracias!!

Y ahora no me queda más que decir. Esto es el primer capítulo de mi fic de Regulus. Espero, como siempre, que alguien lo lea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre muerto tenía seguramente una historia, unos ultimos pensamientos... ¿Qué clase de cosas piensa alguien cuando muere? ¿Algo grandioso, del tipo "Cuál es el sentido de la vida"? O solo "debí haber cerrado la puerta con llave".

Quizás a veces se muere al instate, y no se llega a reaccionar a tiempo para pensar algo adecuado. A lo mejor la última imagen que se graba en la mente del moribundo es el horrible corte de pelo de su asesino. O que el mortífago que estaba frente a él tenía restos de la cena entre los dientes.

Es posible que como dicen, la vida pase ante los ojos de aquel que muere. ¿Pero no es, en algunos casos, una despedida muy cruel?

Sea como fuese, la vida de Regulus Black había acabado, y al ser contada ahora, no se hará ni bien ni mal al difunto.

Tal vez, estos fuesen los recuerdos con los que se abandonó este mundo. Y tal vez no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo I.**

**Dulce hogar**

El hombre más noble, en su paso por el mundo, no tiene aferradas predilecciones ni obstinadas antipatías. Sigue sencillamente la línea del deber.

Confucio.

Las cortinas se sacudían en todo Grimmauld Place como si, furiosas, hubiesen decidido rebelarse contra el temporal, y las ventanas dejaban pasar el aire silbando entre sus rendijas.

Un día de tormenta, con lluvia y viento. El cielo estaba gris, y los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las nubes apenas eran suficientes para ver con claridad. Acababa de caer la tarde, pero lo cierto es que la mañana había pasado exactamente igual, sumida en la penumbra, sin salir de casa. Y ya era la segunda semana...

Regulus pensó que moriría de aburrimiento. Sentado sobre su cama, con sus cortos pies de niño colgando sin llegar al suelo, miraba al exterior. En medio de los resoplidos y los golpes de las gotas contra el cristal, la pareció distinguir un batir de alas, pero no podía estar seguro. Últimamente se confundía a menudo, creyendo oír llegar una lechuza, con la esperanza de alguna carta de su hermano – aunque si hubiese sido de cualquier otra persona, lo mismo le daría- aunque solo fuera para aliviar el horrible tedio. Por lo tanto, no se dio prisa en acudir a la ventana hasta que el pájaro se aceró al cristal y lo arañó frenéticamente con sus garras.

El pobre Zenón estaba calado, y tiritando. Regulus lo envolvió a toda prisa en la primera prenda que tenía a la vista, una capa nueva forrada de terciopelo. Enseguida ya tenía el pergamino entre las manos. Sabía que la carta no iba dirigida a él, ¿pero qué importaba eso? ¡Necesitaba saber noticias del exterior! Zenón era la lechuza de Sirius, asique la carta tenía que ser suya.... ¡Cierto! Nada más desenvolverla vio la letra de su hermano. Emocionado, aunque sin darse cuenta, leyó:

_Queridos Padre y Madre:_

_Tal como me ordenaron, lo primero que he hecho tras la Ceremonia de Selección ha sido escribir a casa._

_Todo me ha ido muy bien hasta ahora, mis compañeros de casa me aplaudieron cuando fui a sentarme a la mesa. Algunos niños abrían la boca al oír mi apellido. He visto a Narcisa, aunque no creo que vayamos a coincidir a menudo._

_Por cierto, creo que aún no lo he mencionado, no estoy en Slytherin, sino en Gryffindor._

_Se despide, vuestro hijo:_

_Sirius Black._

_P.d. Saludos a Regulus._

Releyó la carta un par de veces más, y tuvo miedo de enseñársela a sus padres. Sabía que no les gustaría que la hubiera abierto, pero sobre todo, jamás tolerarían la sola idea de un hijo Gryffindor. Terminarían sabiéndo la verdad un día, estaba seguro, pero mejor que no fuese con ese vendaval aullando fuera. Sencillamente, soportaría mejor su reacción – y sus castigos - si tuviera al menos el consuelo de ver el sol, o de salir a estirar las piernas. Colocó el trozo de pergamino bajo la colcha, y salió de la habitación.

Las viejas escaleras chirriban cada vez más. Con cada escalón oía una nueva sinfonía de crujidos, uniéndose al inmortal coro de fondo de sonidos fantasmagóricos. Encontró a su madre sola en la cocina, parecía leer. Curiosamente, Kreacher no se encontraba con ella- aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía por que estar con ella a todas horas, quizás por fin se había decidido a hacer su trabajo (que a diferencia de lo que él pensaba, consistía en limpiar, no en besar el suelo por donde la señora de Grimmauld Place pisaba)-, aun asi, al niño le extrañó esta ausencia.

¿Madre, dónde está Kreacher? Tengo hambre.

Estaba aquí hace un momento. Creo que le molestan el ruido de la tormenta, ese elfo es más inútil cada día que pasa...Kreacher!!- gritó la mujer sin levantar la vista de lo que parecía el Profeta.

¿Sabes cuándo acabará la tormenta, Madre?

Nadie lo sabe, Regulus. Y ahora, deja de molestarme.- respondió autoritaria.

¿Tardará en volver mi padre? A dónde ha ido hoy?- Regulus preguntaba de nuevo, temía que al terminar la conversación, se quedaría otra vez solo, rodeado por esos malditos aullidos que estaba a punto de volverle loco.

Tu padre tiene asuntos que atender. Negocios, que hacen que tenga que irse a menudo.

Mamá- titubeó, pues acababa de caer en la cuenta de que la había llamado "mamá" y no "madre", y ahora no sabía como seguir. Nunca la llamaba así, y ella parecía sorprendida también, porque alzó la vista del periódico. – me gustaría saber... ¿qué es lo que hace mi padre exactamente?

Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor. No es asunto tuyo- concluyó tajante. Después añadió, haciendo un movimiento con la mano, como quitándole importancia- y de todas formas no lo entenderías.

Claro- suspiró el joven Black.

Caminó hasta el recibidor, se plantó al pie de la escalera y gritó hacia arriba el nombre del elfo, una y otra vez, hasta escuchó sus pasos rápidos.

La escuálida criatura bajó corriendo. El elfo parecía nervioso, y al mismo tiempo feliz y orgulloso de sí.

¿Qué ocurre Kreacher? ¿Dónde estabas? Quiero cenar.

Oh, Kreacher ha encontrado algo...- dijo retorciéndose las huesudas manos, y riéndose, lo cual se parecía más a un hipido- y tiene que avisar a la señora.

¿Qué has encontrado?

Oh...al joven amo le gustaría mucho saberlo- continuó exhibiendo su risita estúpida- porque es el joven amo quien lo ha escondido. Si, el amo y su hermano van a tener problemas...

¡La carta! ¡Ese despreciable cotilla había encontrado la carta de Sirius!

Dámela, maldito elfo!- gritó enfado el chico, acercándose al él, dispuesto arrebatársela a golpes.

Oh...eso es lo que le gustaría al mocoso del amo ¿verdad?. Veremos que es lo que dice la señora...

No te atrevas...- el niño apretó los puños de rabia.

¿Porqué seguir aguantando amenazas de esa piltrafa? Solo lo aguantaban en esa casa porque le hacía la pelota a su madre...ella era la única que le echaría de menos...

Todo ocurrió en un momento. Kreacher se precipitó hacia el pasillo, Regulus corrió tras él, el elfo se escabulló y su joven amo fue a parar al suelo. Oía sus risas y los pasos de sus pequeños y descalzos alejarse rumbo a la cocina. Había perdido...

No quería levantarse del suelo, sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación. Pasarían unos minutos, después escucharía el crujir de la carta al ser arrugada, un silencio, y...

- Regulus! Ven aquí ahora mismo!- el grito de su madre llegaba puntual...

Se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la cocina, notando como sus pies le pesaban más con cada paso. Sin haber traspasado la puerta ya podía escuchar los gemidos emocionados y ansiosos del elfo doméstico.

Como le habría gustado retorcerle el cuello...

Cruzó el umbral y fue recibido con una bofetada.

- Cuanto hace que tienes esa maldita carta? Contesta!

El golpe en la cara había sido totalmente imprevisto, y el dolor repentino hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Ha llegado hace solo un rato- respondió alejándose de su madre cuanto pudo, hasta que su espalda dio con la pared.

Pretendías mentirme, mocoso?

No- quiso que su voz sonara firme, pero solo fue un sollozo.

Querías proteger a tu hermano...pese a ser un Gryffindor. Esque no entiendes...no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?!- Superó de una zancada la distacia que le separaba de su hijo, y descargó otro manotazo en su mejilla. Sacó la varita y lo miró de arriba abajo. Regulus giró la cabeza, preparado.

Endormium ciarus- pronunció su madre.

Todo el cuerpo del chico se sacudió al sentir las agujas en las manos y en las si sus miembros se habiesen quedado dormidos. Ya conocía el hechizo, porque su madre lo usaba muy a menudo, y también sabía que esa no era la peor parte. Cuando Antlia Black bajó la varita, Regulus sintió que la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas, invadiéndolas de dolor...un dolor agudo, en cada fibra. Y eso duraría unos minutos.

- Querías saber cuándo vendrá tu padre? Pues vendrá pronto...-amenazó la mujer con la voz mucho más calmada, siseante.-Y cuando lo haga no tardará en saber qué clase de hijos tiene. Ahora lárgate de mi vista!

El niño se sintió aliviado de salir de ahí. En silencio, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas. Estaban calientes y aliviaban el dolor de las bofetadas. Se tocó el lado derecho de la cara, convencido de que se había hinchado.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, vio de nuevo a Zenón. Seguía envuelto en la capa, tiritando, casi sin moverse.

Regulus se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la cama, y abrazó a la lechuza, tratando de darle calor.

¿Cómo iba él a dar calor a nadie? Se sentía helado por dentro.

El viento continuaba golpeando el exterior, pero ahora también lo sentía en su cabeza. En los violentos latidos en sus sienes.

Y así, sollozando y apretando al infeliz pájaro contra su pecho, se quedó dormido.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Kreacher fue a despertarle, tuvo que llamar a la "señora" – dicho en sus propias palabras- porque la escena que se encontó era sorprendente.

El niño, acurrucado al pie de la cama, temblando de frío, con los ojos como dos costras de legañas, y con muchas hojas secas a su alrededor – el viento había vencido a los postigos de la ventana, abriéndola de par en par- apretaba contra sí a una lechuza. Sus labios se movían de vez en cuando, murmurando " A qué ya no tienes frío Zenón?"...Seguramente no se daba cuenta de que el pájaro estaba muerto.

Lejos de conmoverse, la señora Black ordenó al elfo limpiar la habitación y despertar al chico. Ahora por su culpa tendrían que comprar otra lechuza...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasó un par de días más encerrado. No recordaba que su madre lo hubiera ordenado así, pero no le apetecía lo más mínimo salir de su cuarto. Sobre todo por la vergüenza que le daba lo ocurrido, la imagen que había dado... "Solo un crío débil e inútil, un llorón incapaz de aguantar un castigo"

Recibía regularmente las bandejas de comida que Kreacher le dejaba ante la puerta, ya que seguramente su madre aun no estaba dispuesta a dejarle morir de hambre (Regulus estaba convencido de que era por el qué dirán, más que por otra cosa).

La mayor parte del día la pasaba durmiendo para no tener que oír nada, ni lo que sucedía en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ni el temporal que se desataba fuera. Y para no tener que pensar...

No podía borrar de su cabeza el recuerdo de despertarse con la lechuza de su hermano muerta entre sus brazos. ¿La había matado él, asfixiándola? No, seguramente había muerto de frío...después del viaje y la ventana abierta...

Al cabo de tres días vio salir el sol. Por fin.

El mundo se veía distinto, había vida en todo, vida que antes no estaba ahí. Y notó que tenía fuerzas para salir, que lo ocurrido no había sido para tanto y que estar enclaustrado era ridículo. Llegó a pensar que quizás su madre tenía parte de razón...y que Kreacher tan solo cumplía lo que ella le ordenaba...Definitivamente, el sol daba esperanza a su mundo vacío.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, y avisó a su madre de que invitaría a Rabastan a casa. La mujer disimuló su sorpresa de verle ahí, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dando a entender que le daba igual. Contento, el joven Black se dirigió hacía la chimenea del salón.

Regulus- lo llamó la voz de su madre a su espalda. Él se giró de nuevo, pero ella parecía no decidirse a hablar...

Regulus...-repitió, dándose tiempo- tu padre viene hoy.

Eso no era bueno. El chico se acordaba aún de la amenaza de que le contaría lo de la carta. Tras un silencio.

- Puedes irte- completó, como si finalmente se hubiera decidido a callar lo que tenía pensado decirle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos niños de unos 9 años jugaba a ser caballeros en la biblioteca. No había un lugar mejor en toda la casa para recrear el ambiente de las historias de honor y muerte, ya que toda la sala estaba adornada con emblemas y reliquias ancestrales. Los dos había visto a los caballeros enfrentarse en los grabados medievales de los libros, o en los tapices, y ahora era su turno; empuñaban espadas de madera en una pelea a muerte.

Pero trataban de chocar con suavidad las espadas, y hablaban en susurros en lugar de gritar. Si la señora Black volvía a sorprenderlos jugando ahí...

En realidad, las precauciones eran innecesarias de momento, porque la señora Black estaba en una habitación del segundo piso, y aún así su voz se oía por toda la casa. Llevaba ya un buen rato gritando.

- Gryffindor!! Ese chico fue un extraño en esta familia desde el pricipio. ¡¡Pensar solo que ha estado dentro de mí...!! Carne de mi carne...Sangre de mi sangre!!- frases como esas, juramentos y amenazas salían por su boca todos los días, asi los niños no prestaban demasiada atención.

Regulus sabía de qué hablaban y también sabía que su padre estaba con ella, pero no se oía su respuesta. Tal vez está callado, pensó, quizás sentado en su sillón alto, con un vaso de algo fuerte en las manos, sin mudar la expresión del rostro, estuviera pensando en el deshonor. En que su orgullo de Black acababa de recibir una puñalada: su primogénito, un Gryffindor.

Sus ambiciones...sus esperanzas...arrancadas de cuajo por un trozo de pergamino que la lechuza negra de su hijo había traído atada a la pata por la mañana, sin saberse para nada portadora de tantas desgracias ni vergüenza.

Había oído a sus padres hablar muchas veces antes de su hermano- estaba seguro de que hablaban de Sirius mucho más a menudo que de él mismo-, y de que una vez en Hogwarts todas esas "malas inclinaciones" desaparecerían de su carácter, y de que estaban seguros de que llegaría a ser un buen Slytherin.

¿Cómo lo ha hecho?, se preguntó.

Había estado distraído demasiado tiempo, y para cuando se dio cuenta, la espada de su rival venía directa hacia su estómago. No podía esquivar; tenía a un lado el escritorio, y no llegaría al otro sin llevarse la estocada con el costado.

Por nada del mundo iba a perder ante Rabastan Lestrange, eso estaba claro, asique con los ultimo segundos que le quedaban antes de recibir el impacto – y la derrota- calculó la distancia que les separaba, y cuando fue el momento, le dio con todas sus fuerzas una patada en la espinilla. Rabastan perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Regulus recogió su espada y se quedó de pie frente a él, apuntándole con ella al pecho, sonriente.

- Eres un tramposo, Black! Sabes que eso no vale!- gritaba el otro desde el suelo, indigando.

Sus gritos no tardaron el traer a la señora Black.

Entró por la puerta hecha una furia. No miró a Rabastan ni un instante, solo a su hijo.

- Regulus, dile a tu amigo que se vaya a casa.- ordenó.

Lestrange estaba callado, se sentía algo culpable. Sabía que cuando él se fuera, el joven Black recibiría un castigo ejemplar. "Los Black y la desobediencia no viven bajo en mismo techo" solía repetir Kreacher, como el estribillo de una canción interpretada a todas horas por la señora de Grimmauld Place.

El niño se levantó del suelo, y abandonó la biblioteca con la cabeza gacha, lanzando una última mirada a su amigo como quien mira a un condenado. Solo faltaban las palabras: "Me alegro por haberte conocido".

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y pasados unos minutos, Antlia Black le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Regulus, escúchame bien, porque solo te lo explicaré una vez.- al chico le pareció que trataba de leer algo en su interior, por la fijeza con la que le miraba-. Eres la última esperanza para la sangre pura y antigua que corre por tus venas. Es tu responsabilidad, tu deber y tu destino proteger un apellido y la Sangre. La mía, la de tu padre, y también la de nuestros padres. Si no lo haces tú, nadie lo hará. Sabes que no estarás solo, porque te guiaremos en tu cometido, y aprenderás las habilidades que te sean necesarias, con el tiempo. Nunca te faltará nada, te alzarás por encima de las mezquinadades de este mundo...Pero en la vida, todo tiene un precio, ya aprenderás eso un día.Y yo quiero que me prometas, ahora, que tú no serás como tu hermano.

Tras un breve silencio, el niño prometió.

Y esa noche, sin estar del todo seguro de lo que había ocurrido, se acostó sintiéndose feliz.

Pensó inocente, que por lo menos hoy, no le habían castigado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues estoera el primer capítulo, espero que me dejeis algun review dándome una opinión.

Sinceramente a mi no me terminaba de gustar, pero espero que mejore con el tiempo.


	3. Nido de Sierpes

**CapítuloII**

**Nido de sierpes**

_¿Qué sentido tiene correr cuando estamos en la carretera equivocada? _

(proverbio alemán).

-Slytherin!

El sonido parecía propagarse por todo el comedor, como hondas en el agua...

Slytherin! ...Slytherin! ...Slytherin! …

Regulus se quitó el Sombrero Seleccionador, sin darse demasiada prisa. Quiso recorrer con los ojos todo el Gran Comedor, ver la reacción de cada estudiante, de cada profesor...

Primero las sonrisas de la mesa de verde y plata, alguna mueca en Ravenclaw, indiferentes Hufflepuff y... Sirius, en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeado por los que llamaba sus amigos, no le miraba. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el otro lado.

Después todo fue rápido. Primero corrió a sentarse a su mesa, junto al resto de sus compañeros de primero, y enseguida empezó a recibir felicitaciones. Narcisa, prefecta recién nombrada, le dirigió una mirada de alivio y reconocimiento. Por lo visto, después de Sirius, en Hogwarts había cambiado la idea que se tenía de un Black, pero por fin todo volvía a su lugar.

Los demás podían pensar como quisieran, pero Regulus siempre supo que estaría en Slytherin. Podía sentirlo en si mismo, verlo cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Él no era otra versión de su hermano.

Había pasado ya tres años desde la conversación con su madre en la biblioteca. A partir de ese día su vida había cambiado. Cambió la manera en que sus padres le miraban- ya no como el estúpido segundón, sino como a su heredero-, y por lo tanto la menera en que lo veía el resto del mundo a través de ellos.

Su madre se mostaba más indulgente -sobre todo delante de Sirius-, sus primas Bellatrix y Narcisa, seguramente instigadas por sus mayores, visitaban Grimmauld Place más a menudo (Regulus creía que venían especialmente a "dar buen ejemplo"), y hasta Kreacher obedecía sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Pero había alguien más importante que todos ellos...alguien que le miraba como si le hubiese vendido: Sirius. Desde el primer verano que volvió a casa apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos, le miraba con rencor, como se mira a un traidor...

Cuántas veces se preguntó Regulus en qué momento de su vida se convirtió en un traidor. Solía consolarse pensando que ese era su destino, pero a veces, cuando estaba solo... _Realmente _solo consigo mismo, reconocía que eso no era suficiente. ¿Había traicionado a Sirius? ¿Era _esa_ la verdadera traición? En su casa todos señalaban al mayor de los hijos como la oveja negra, ¿pero no era él, Regulus, una oveja mucho más negra, sucia y manchada? Quien los mirara, tanto en la niñez como más adelante, vería claros parecidos, y claras diferencias entre ello. ¿Podría alguno de esos decidir cual de los dos era _el traidor_?

Más de una vez, Regulus habría querido levantarse en mitad de la cena, y gritarle a Sirius que no era culpa suya! Que él no había hecho nada! Que quería que todo fuera como antes...! Pero enseguida se topaba con la mirada gélida, despectiva y herida de su hermano mayor, y las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir. Supuso que aquello era lo que llamaban "orgullo".

Habían construído una pared de hielo entre ellos, y ahora no había más que resignarse. Asique decidió, de una vez por todas, que cumpliría con lo que el destino le tuviera reservado.

El único problema, es que un niño de 11 años no suele tomar decisiones acertadas sobre el destino, y del joven Black no cabía esperar mucho más.

Durante años se comportó tal como debía un Black. Fue el perfecto Slytherin, fue un claro ejemplo a seguir para un joven de sangre limpia. "El futuro de nuestra estirpe"...Así le llamó una vez su tio medio en broma en una ocasión. Todos habían sonreído, pero él había leventado la barbilla y había permanecido frío en su lugar. Claro que lo era! Él era el _único futuro_! Hasta tal punto que llegaba a ser insultante el mismo hecho de que alguien tuviera que ponerlo en palabras...¿Acaso hacía falta?

Cuando Regulus iba a empezar tercero en Hogwarts su madre le llevó hasta la estación. Pero solo a él. Sirius se había ido. Nunca más se habló de él como de su hermano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si alguien se fija...borré el capítulo por errory lo he tenido que poner otra vez...�U. Era uno de mis momentos patosos.

Como ya dije antes (antes de borrarlo...�) este c´pítulo me gusta muy poquito. Solo lo pongo para quitarmelo de la cabeza, porque obsesiono con intentar hacerlo mejor y me termino saturando. Asiqe por muy malo que sea, mejor lo publico y ya. Si luego se me ocurre algo, ya lo cambiaré. Por ahora lo que más me gusta del fic es el prólogo...

Gracias por los reviews!! Contesto:

**halenevil**: Regulus es el hermano menor de Sirius. El que se unió a los mortífagos y los traicionó. Sirius habla de eso con Harry en Hp y la Orden del Fénix, cuando están en Grimmauld Place y Harry pregunta por el tapiz... Gracias por pasarte por aqui!

**Malliane: **Gracias por la crítica! A mi de momento lo que más me gusta del fic es también el prólogo. A ver si acude la musa pronto y esto mejora... Al principio la idea era poner solo imágenes independientes de la vida de Regulus...pero pensé que igual había que exlicar algunas cosas, asique...Ya me temía yo que podría resultar algo pesado.Ah, me fijé que eres la única que ha dicho nada de Andrómeda en el prólogo...

Perdona si no se algo que debería saber...pero qué es Beta?

**Lira Garbo:** Me alegro de que te guste la idea...Gracias por pasarte! Sabes que leo tu fic de "Prisionera..." A ver si actualizas pronto!

**Ginger:** Me alegro de que consideres este un fic bien escrito! Si, era un poco irónico...P Gracias por el mensaje!

**Mayai:** Gracias por el review! Me alero de que guste, espero que sigas por aqui!

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Me alegro de que sigas por aqui! El padre...saldrá un poco más adelante...Decididamente sus hijos no le interesan mucho, solo el lo que se refiere a "su sangre". Intentaré explicarlo en un futuro... Gracias por el review!

**Lenya:** Cualquiera que no nos conozca pensará otra cosa con eso de "nuestra intimidad"...�. Gracias por el review! aunque ya lo hubieras leído.


	4. La niña que leía cuentos muggles

Hola otra vez. No pensaba poner esta capítulo, fue improvisación. P. Espero que os guste, y si no, quejaros!

Nota: Regulus vuelve a casa después de 4º

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**La niña que leía cuentos muggles**

_¿Cree usted en el destino, que incluso los poderes del tiempo pueden modificarse por un solo propósito? El hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra es aquel que encuentra el amor verdadero._

_Bram Stoker's Dracula. (Francis Ford Coppola)_

Aspiró el aire húmedo da la mazmorra, las clases de pociones siempre parecía interminables. Además siempre eran con Gryffindor, esa casa llena de sangres sucias que además presumía de valor. "Desde luego hace falta valor para pertenecer a Gryffindor, ser un sangre sucia y levantarse cada mañana de la cama". ¿No podrían darles clases especiales o algo asi? Alejarlos de los magos.

En realidad, Regulus no lograba entender por qué les mandaban la carta de Hogwarts¿no será más fácil considerarles muggles? _No tenían derecho_ a usar la misma magia que aquellos de sangre pura. ¿Entonces por qué hacerles creer que lo tenían? Era absurdo.

El director parecía no darse cuenta. Hacía como si todos fueran magos... ¿qué era lo que pretendía? Era sorprendente como aquel hombre que parecía saber siempre más de lo que decía, y que lograba contrlar las situaciones y a las personas con solo un gesto o una palabra se mostrara tan ingenuo respecto a la limpieza de sangre. "Es como estudiar con ganado".

Quizás en realidad tiene un plan...sabe algo que no sabemos acerca de esos mestizos y piensa utilizarlos. O es una prueba para nosotros o algo así. Pero al joven Black no le parecía que todas esa posibilidades a largo plazo tuvieran que incluír _sus_ años en el colegio.

Se dio cuenta de que su compañero le miraba sorprendido y cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba un rato triturando las raíces de bardana como si fueran los dedos del fundador Gryffindor.

Mandy también le miraba desde el otro lado de la clase. Parecía que Mandy siempre le miraba. Regulus hizo como que no la había visto y siguió trabajando. Mandy sonrió para sí y volvió también a la poción.

* * *

Narcisa se acercó a él en el pasillo. Parecía estar tremendamente orgullosa de sí, pero su sonrisa pretendía ser amable. 

Regulus- dijo- me alegro de encontrarte. Te he buscado antes, sabes? Bueno, da lo mismo. Lo que quería decirte- aquí suspiró con orgullo, o con alivio- es que como este es mi último año en Hogwarts, mi familia vendrá a recogerme después de la ceremonia de graduación. Puedes venir a casa con nosotros.- sonrió, de forma casi natural- Pasarás unos días y depués volverás a Grimmauld Place. Además, Bella tiene algo importante que anunciar...

No, gracias.

Los ojos azules de Narcisa se abrieron mucho un momento, incrédulos.

¿Cómo?

Prefiero ir como siempre.

La chica tardó un poco en reaccionar.

Pero tu madre dijo...

Dile que volveré como siempre.

Con esto el chico se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Verano. 

Irse a casa. A Grimmauld Place.

Volver a ver a su madre, a su padre, a Kreacher, a sus primas…Regulus hundió la cara en la almohada. Solo un momento más...unos minutos. No se acordaba de que hoy era el día. De repente uno de sus compañeros- un tal Simon Avery- se pilló la mano con la tapa de su baúl y lanzó un grito.

Ya no había manera de volver a dormirse e ignorarlos a todos. Regulus abrió los ojos con desgana y se encontró justo lo que esperaba: todos sus compañeros de habitación recogiendo las sus cosas. Seguramente en la otra parte del castillo Sirius recogía las suyas para volver a casa de ese Potter. _Maldido imbécil._

Cuando subió al tren en Hogsmeade decidió que debido a su negativa de acompañar a su tio y a sus primas, se encontraría de frente con el mal humor de su madre esperándole en King´s Cross. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al bajar al andén vio a varias figuras más acompañaban la de Antlia Black y su elfo.

"Oh...vaya"

Y no eran otros que sus tíos. Esos a los que había decidido no visitar. Estaban ahí de pie, todos juntos; su tio, su esposa, su prima Bellatrix- que parecía estar diciendo algo que la convertía en el centro de atención-, Narcisa, y una chica más joven, aproximadamente de su edad, que debía ser Andrómeda. "Debía ser" porque Regulus no la había visto en años, y solo recordaba la imagen de una niña menuda y algo enfermiza que leía cuentos muggles a escondidas.

La chica que presumiblemente era Andrómeda estaba callada y parecía querer marcharse cuanto antes.

"Para seguir leyendo basura muggle, seguro" se dijo Regulus mientras, sin poder evitarlo, una chispa de simpatía por ella le llegaba al corazón. Al fin y al cabo él tampoco quería estar ahí.

Se acercó al grupo en silencio, con su baúl y su lechuza.

Al principio nadie recayó en su presencia y siguieron hablando. Pero sabía que no duraría mucho. A su tio Hannon le dio de pronto por tratar de abarcar el andén entero con la mirada.

Regulus!- exclamó de forma teatral- Has crecido.

Sí, desde luego que era teatral... "¿Has crecido?"

¿Por qué no quisiste venir a vernos, chico?- preguntó su tía.- Narcisa nos dijo que rechazaste la invitación sin pensarlo.

El aludido iba a contestar, cuando su madre intervino.

De todas formas, ahora da lo mismo. Con la boda de Bella a la vuelta de la esquina, tendreis suficiente trabajo.

Oh, no creas – respondió la otra mujer haciendo un gesto con la mano- son los Lestrange los que hacen los preparativos. La señora Lestrange parece tan...entusiasmanda, que no dudaría ni un momento en dejarle toda la responsabilidad.

Narcisa se había alejado del grupo para despedire de alguien, dejando a Andrómeda al lado de Regulus. Este se dedicó a estudiarla.

Era bastante alta. Tenía los ojos grandes y oscuros, de mirada serena, la piel pálida, en contraste con el cabello negro. Igual que Bellatrix, y sin embargo no se parecían. Había en ella un aire grave e irónico al mismo tiempo, quizás por la curvatura de sus cejas, o la sonrisa ligeramente torcida, pero cuando levantaba la mirada y reía sincera, era todo luz. Sus ojos mismos parecían sonreír. Lástima que estuviera tan seria y cabizbaja, obediente. Regulus pensó un momento que quizás había sido él quien había imaginado su risa.

"Obediente" se repitió a sí mismo.

Y sin embargo estaba ahí, el desafío. En su silencio, en su sola presencia. Latía en toda ella.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, y le pareció muy estúpido no haberlo pensado nunca antes. Si la chica tenía su edad¿dónde había estado hasta ahora? No en Hogwarts. ¿Habría estudiado en el extranjero? No tendría mucho sentido cuando sus hermanas estaban en Hogwarts. Otra idea pasó por la cabeza de Regulus como un relámpago: una squib. Pero no era posible.

... "Sangre pura durante siglos" No tenían familiares muggles de ningún tipo.

¿Dónde...? – empezó, casi pensando en voz alta. Ella levantó los ojos dándose cuenta de que le hablaba, y Regulus simplemente dejó de hablar. No estaba seguro por qué.

La chica le indicó con una inclinación de cabeza que continuase.

¿Dónde has estado?

Claramente, ella no le había entendido.

¿Perdona?

Quiero decir, hasta ahora¿dónde has estado? No te he visto nunca...No te he visto nunca en Hogwarts.

Ella sonrió un poco.

Claro que no me has visto. He estado en el norte, con mi abuela. Va a morirse.

Ah. Lo siento.- Ella asintió- Y...no estudiabas...?

Claro que sí! Tenía un tutor. Y además Bella era algo así como mi " cursillo avanzado de Artes Oscuras" cuando nos veíamos.

Oh. Sabes más que yo entonces- sonrió él.

Andrómeda le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tu hermano también podría ayudarte. Por lo que yo sé, sus notas...¿ocurre algo?

A Regulus se le había ensonbrecido la cara.

Yo no tengo hermano.- respondió con aspereza.

Ella asintió con un suspiro. Y se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

Cuando finalmente regresaron a casa, el joven Black estaba mitad enfadado y mitad confundido. Enfadado porque su prima acababa de decirle que tenía que aprender algo de Sirius. Confundido por muchas otras razones; por qué seguía pensando en esa estúpida conversación, por ejemplo.

* * *

**Pues nada más. Espero reviews!**

Contesto:

**Halenevil: **se supone que debería contestarte en el capítulo 3, porque tu review está en el 2...pero reedité el 2, asiq te respondi ahi. Gracias por estar ahi de todas formas! Un beso

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Si, la relación fraternal ya es nula... No te impacientes por que se haga mortífago, no le falta demasiado. En el capítulo siguiente hay algo de sangre...pero todavía es demasiado joven para mortífago...Tiempo al tiempo, jejeje. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Wwolf: **Gracias por el review! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, a mi tb me gusta más el prólogo que los capítulos...(dicho asi, suena bastante patético, pero se hace lo que se puede). No te preocupes ;D, aunque me gustan los reviews, la pereza es una excusa muy válida.

**Joanne Distte:** Gracias por los reviews! De repente miré y había muchos O.o, jajaja, me alegraste la tarde. El capítulo 3 no lo había incluído en el summary, pq no cuento el prólogo como un capítulo propiamente dicho. Y lo del principio de las exclamaciones...eso es más bien error mío.(de tanto móvil y de tanta vagancia...). Gracias por fijarte, se intentará hacer un esfuerzo y escribir en condiciones. Espero que sigas por aqui! Sabes que a mi me gustan mucho tus fics!

Ah, gracias por dejar reviews tb en los one-shots!

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. Un beso, que voy con prisas.**


	5. Noche roja de agosto

Hola otra vez, aqui el capítulo siguiente. Si en el anterior Regulus acababa 4º, este capítulo transcurre durante ese mismo verano, pero un par de meses después.

**Advierto, **es algo sangriento. Pero no creo que sea nada que la calificacion de **"PG-13"**no cubra.

Como creo que todo el mundo ya ha notado, los guiones al principio de los diálogos no aparecen por algún motivo...Como ya utilizo las comillas y las cursivas con frecuencia, simplemente he puesto puntos en vez de los guines. No se ven demasiado bien, ya lo sé, y lo siento, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.(Lo de los puntos lo vi en el fic de alguien, y me pareció buena idea )

* * *

**o**

**Capítulo IV**

**Noche roja de agosto**

**o**

_A veces un gusto amargo_

_Un olor malo, una rara_

_Luz, un tono desacorde,_

_Un contacto que desgana, _

_Como realidades fijas_

_Nuestros sentidos alcanzan_

_Y nos parece que son_

_La verdad no sospechada..._

Juan Ramón Jiménez

**o**

La comida aún no estaba lista. Tampoco importaba mucho.

Desde hacía tiempo no le importaba mucho bajar a comer con su madre, Kreacher podía prepararle algo cuando lo pidiera. Su padre solía encerrarse en su despacho o salir "por negocios".

Comer con esa mujer que una vez fue digna, y ahora era solo grotesca, y con su elfo amargado era la mejor de las recompensas por un año de duro trabajo. De acuerdo, sus notas no eran brillantes. Cada vez que hablaban de eso, leía en los ojos de todo el mundo el esfuerzo por no decir "no son como las de Sirius"...Pero nunca lo dirían. Eso le hacía sentir un pequeño e imperceptible latigazo de satisfacción. No podían compararle con su hermano. No podían decir que Sirius era mejor. Jamás lo harían.

Sonrió. Llevaba ya varias semanas en aquella casa, y tan solo había salido dos veces, a casa de los Lestrange. La primera vez fue la fiesta de compromiso de su prima Bella, y la segunda fue cuando Rabastan y él habían pasado horas riéndose de los novios.

La boda de Bella iba a ser en dos semanas, en verano, porque querían que toda la familia estuviera reunida. No sabía bien si se alegraba o no de saber que era _casi_ toda.

Además su madre le había dado permiso para traer a Mandy, y todavía tenía que mandarle una lechuza. Si tenía que ser sincero, admitiría que no había pensado en ella ni un solo momento desde que se despidieron en King´s Cross. Ni siquiera echaba de menos su belleza. De repente escuchó un "plof", seguido de otro, y otro. Tres personas habían llegado a través de la chimenea.

Claro. Los Malfoy. Su madre se lo había dicho la noche anterior: "Llegarán hacia el mediodia- cosa que no era cierta, ya eran las tres y cuarto- y espero que no haya sorpresas". El joven Black solo los conocía de vista, y no tenía razones de querer conocerlos de ninguna otra manera. Julius Malfoy venía de cuando en cuando, pero se encerraba con su padre en el sótano, en esa especie de despacho secundario que tenía su progenitor bajo la casa. A veces su hijo Lucius lo acompañaba.

Regulus decidió quedarse arriba de momento. Esperaría a que su padre y los dos Malfoy varones fuesen a ese despacho, y a que su madre se pusiera a entretener a la señora. "A que cada rata se metiera en su agujero".Había oído esa frase hacía mucho tiempo, de un Ravenclaw, refiriéndose a los Slytherin, y aunque entonces no se lo había tomado con demasiado humor, ultimamente la recordaba a menudo.

Pensó entretenerse con un libro, pero lo único que vio a mano fue la biografía de su tatarabuelo. No le interesaba lo más mínimo. Salió de su habitación y se dedicó a andar en silecio por los pasillos.

Recorrió en segundo piso de puntillas, sin ponerse los zapatos, tratando de no hacer ruido. El problema sería de nuevo – y como siempre- Kreacher, pero el elfo debería estar abajo, atendiendo a los invitados, asi que por ahora no había nada de que preocuparse. Las voces no le llegaban muy claras desde abajo, pero alcanzó a oír al mayor de los Malfoy quejarse acerca de una "crisis por culpa de esos amantes de los muggles", y las palabras "respeto" y " castigar". Siguió su camino. Sus mayores- y los Malfoy por lo visto también- siempre ansiaban castigar a alguien. Vengarse, defender el honor...Liberar, aunque solo fuera por un rato, lo más profundo de sí mismos. El odio.

* * *

Hacía ya un rato que su madre se había despedido de él. Se llevaba consigo a la rubia y emperifollada señora Malfoy. Regulus contuvo un escalofrío y se reprendió a si mismo por comportarse "como una niña", pero había algo extraño en el ambiente de la casa. Silecioso, expectante. El silencio que precede al trueno. 

Ahora si que estaba decidido a bajar, aunque tuviera que conseguir la cena por si mismo, porque en contra de su costumbre, las mujeres había decidido llevarse a Kreacher consigo. Pero más sorprendente aún le resultaba que su madre insistiera en que él las acompañara también. Había estado claramente nerviosa, incluso podría decirse que tenía miedo de que se quedara. Cuando al fin desistió de su intento de hacerle salir del numero 12, le recomendó que se acostara temprano aquella noche, que cerrase la puerta. Ellas llegarían al día siguiente.

Cuando se alejaban por la puerta distinguió un susurro de su madre a la otra mujer: "Aún es solo un crío".

* * *

Cuando vio la puerta entornada en ese despacho auxiliar no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo dos veces. Era su oportunidad de ver qué era lo que hacía su padre ahí dentro, qué ocultaba. Había oido las voces de los dos cabezas de familia alejarse hacia la puerta de entrada, a recibir a alguien más, que llegaba al modo muggle- lo cual era tan extraño como la falta de seguridad de ese despacho eternamente cerrado- y se deslizó por la ranura sin hacer ruido. Lástima no tener una capa invisible. 

Cuando recorría por primera vez con los ojos las paredes de aquella sala de tortura, vio que un hombre joven lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

.Tú debes ser Régulus.

El sobresalto absorbió toda la locuacidad del joven Black. Simplemente miraba a Lucius Malfoy como si pretendiera despertar y ver que en realidad no estaba delante de él. La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

.Supongo que sabes quien soy. Me llamo Lucius.- Después añadió casual y como si le divirtiera mucho- Curioso que estés aquí.

.Yo...solo quería ver...Mi padre...- al chico no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de tener que justificarse. Estaba seguro de que la habitación estaba vacía.

.Cállate- le paró Lucius riendo.- Por mí puedes quedarte. Va a ser divertido, si quieres verlo.

.¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

.No voy a arruinarte la sorpresa.- Malfoy era hoy todo sonrisas- ¿Pero por qué no te fuiste con tu madre? Oí que tu padre lo ordenó asi...-al ver la expresión del chico decidió seguir hablando- Aunque te repito que me da igual. ¡Mejor!- rio de nuevo- Pareces un chico listo, quizás seas útil un día.

.¿Qué quieres decir...?- Pero Lucius le interrumpió de nuevo.

.Mejor deja de pregunar y escóndete. Tu padre va a volver.

Detrás de un baúl forrado con piel de dragón Regulus contemplaba expectante como su padre y Julius Malfoy volvían a la habitación. Después se fijó en que detrás de ellos venían dos hombres más, ambos vestidos a la usanza muggle.

Con una mezcla de terror y curiosidad miró la camisa llena de sangre del segundo de ellos. Una mancha enorme se extendía sobre la tela de algodón y al observar su rostro, mezcla del dolor y el miedo, vio que la sangre procedía de su boca, corriendo por su cuello y empapando la camisa. Cuando Julius se dirigió a él- Regulus no alcanzó a oír sus palabras- el hombre herido solo pudo responder lanzando al aire una especie de graznido con la garganta. Las sospechas del joven Black se confirmaban: le habían cortado la lengua.

Los dos hombres de vestimenta muggle estaban pálidos como la cera. Los ojos dilatados por el terror, las manos crispadas. El que sangraba parecía mayor y más digno, trataba de mantener la compostura. El otro estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Lucius dijo algo en voz baja a su padre, pero de nuevo Regulus no llegó a oirles.

Llevaron al más joven hacia una silla, apenas oponía ninguna resistencia. Enseguida sus manos y piernas fueron atadas con un hechizo que el joven Black no conocía. Algo que acababa en "..._ducto_".

.Tienes primera fila- susurró Lucius al alejarse de él.

Hicieron que el hombre herido se colocara en el centro de la habitación.

.¿Cómo se te llegó a ocurrir que saldrías de esta, Patrick?- fueron las primeras palabras que Regulus le oyó decir a su padre en esta sala. Notó la burla en su voz cuando pronunció el nombre de su víctima, pero el tono seguía suave, meloso.-¿Tratabas de escapar¡Pero contesta!- volvió a hablar Black, sonriendo casi amistoso- No, tú no contestas. Solo hablas cuando no debes. ¿Lo ves? Al final resultará que te hemos hecho un favor, tu lengua solo daba problemas. ¿Verdad que es un favor, Patrick?- insistió con guasa.

Se giró hacia el mayor de los Malfoy, como preguntándole si tenía alguna idea para alargar el momento. Este se encogió de hombros y lanzó un Cruciatus. El herido empezó a jadear y a retorcerse cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Al parar el hechizo, tosió, atragantándose con la sangre.

.Patético- sentenció Black.

El más joven pedía compasión entre gemidos desde la silla. "Es inocente", "Él no ha hecho nada", "¿Por qué haceis esto?", salpicado de sollozos y gritos.

Lucius le miró con desprecio, Julius fue quien respondió.

.Ese es el premio que obtiene un sangre sucia cuando se mete donde no le llaman. Pero no te preocupes, a ti tampoco va a envidiarte nadie.

A Regulus le pareció que le hombre trataba de dejar de llorar, pero el pánico no le dejaba controlar los hipidos. De sus pantalones caía al suelo un fino rastro de orina.

De pronto el hombre mayor que estaba en el centro de la sala se incorporó y mirando al padre de Régulus a los ojos con desafío, escupió sangre a sus pies.

_Ahora va a matarle_.

Solo fue un instante: vio el rostro de su padre, iluminado por una luz verde, y al sangre sucia erguirse, en tensión. Eso fue todo, después el cuerpo sin vida yacía a los pies del dueño de la casa, con el hechizo aun dispersándose en el aire.

Regulus no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces habrían contenido esas paredes la maldición mortal. Cuántos Avada Kedavras habían tragado sin testigos. Restregó las palmas de sus manos contra su túnica en un intento de librarse del sudor que las helaba, pero sin éxito. Intentaba ignorar las naúseas, pero no sabía cuando tiempo más duraría aquello.

Vio como Julius miraba el cadáver en el suelo, igual que si se estuviera desaprovechando. Debía estar pensando que podían haberle hecho sufrir mucho más si a Black no le afectaran tantos los "pequeños desaires". El joven Regulus dirigió la vista hacia su progenitor. Se sentía completamente ajeno a ese hombre, ni siquiera le conocía.

_Padre..._

Los tres magos rodearon al hombre de la silla, Lucius manteniéndose algo aparte. Este empezó a agitarse con mucha más fuerza de la que Regulus le habría creído capaz, la pesada silla casi se levantaba del suelo. Sintió una arcada en su garganta, trató de alejar su mente de ahí, pensar en otra cosa, dejar de mirarles. Pero el olor no se lo permitía. Olor de sangre, de sudor, olor de miedo.

A su alrededor todo estaba en penumbras, apenas distinguía el mobiliario del resto de la habitación. Detante de él tenía el enomre arcón de forrado, y al lado una cómoda vieja. Su madre nunca permitiría tener muebles tan desgastados en la casa. Encima de la cómoda distinguió una lámpara y en la pared un escudo rodeado de dos espadas y una daga. Eran antiguos también, pero tenían joyas en las empuñaduras, debían ser caros. Regulus se imaginó a su padre dejándo a un lado el vaso de firewhiskey y pasando un paño por las espadas, quitando los restos de sangre.

No, ahora su padre estaba buscando algo en un estuche de plata, mientras los dos Malfoy parecían hablar tranquilamente, ignorando al joven y aterrorizado sangre sucia.

Black se dio la vuelta, sonriendo satisfecho, y acercándose. Fuera lo que fuese, lo habían encontrado. Habló de nuevo, dirigiéndose tanto al hombre atado como a sus invitados.

.La semilla del Tigris, _la petite serpent à sonnettes_.

Regulus no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, y por su expresión confundida, parecía que Lucius Malfoy tampoco. Julius sonrió, e indicó a su hijo que le ayudara.

Igual que la primera vez, ambos se acercaron al condenado. Julius puso su mano con fuerza en la boca del sangre sucia, abriéndola. Lucius se limitaba a sujetar sus brazos y mirar con atención. El anfitrión se acercó con la diminuta semilla y se la hizo tragar, la garganta del otro parecía oponer resistencia, contayéndose, produciendo un ruido ahogado. Los tres se separaron de él.

.Ahora - dijo Black- nuestra pequeña invitada de Oriente está dormimida, solo es una semilla. Dentro de un par de horas despertará...y estará hambrienta. ¿Oh, sabíais que esa diminuta serpiente es una de la más venenosas del mundo? Y causa una muerte tan dolorosa...Una auténtica lástima que te la hayas tragado- se dirigió de nuevo al joven de la silla, que escuchaba con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas.

.¿No intentará vomitar?- preguntó Lucius.

.No creo que lo intente- lo tranquilizó Black, con un movimiento de mano- Claro que podríamos haberle cosido los labios...Pero eso sería tan..._dégoûtant. _

.¿Vamos a esperar aquí?- Por lo visto a Julius no le gustaba la idea de estar todos sentados alrededor del pobre infeliz durante horas. Al menos sin hacer nada.

.¿Qué sugieres?

.¿Teneis una chimenea por aquí? Se me ocurre que podría bailarnos uno de esos bailes muggles... – dijo el señor Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.

Black rió.

.Claro.

Se acercó a la chimenea apagada, que parecía no haberse usado en años. Con un par de hechizos simples, estaba encendida y esperaban. Las pinzas de hierro, también se calentaban en el fuego. Lucius lanzó con disimulo una mirada hacia el arcón.

El joven de la silla parecía ir a desmayase. Rezaba en voz baja, las lágrimas habían dejado surcos en sus mejillas, pero parecía que ya no podía llorar más. Trataba de agachar la cabeza, como si así lograse esconderse de sus torturadores.

Regulus estaba a punto de vomitar y desplomarse también. Miró de nuevo al puñal en la pared, apenas a un metro de él.

.¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Parecía una eternidad.

Al fin pareció que los tres aritócratas se giraban casi a un tiempo, y se dirigían otra vez a la silla. No había ninguna reacción por parte del otro, estaba como en trance, murmurando para sí palabaras de consuelo.

Lucius colocó la vasija con brasas rojas en el suelo. Julius tomó con las pinzas uno de los carbones de arriba. Miró a Black, que indicó "adelante" con una inclinación de cabeza.

.¿Dónde irá el primero?

Lucius indicó los pantalones del sangre sucia, con una sonrisa ladeada.

.No – intervino Black con una sonriendo también.- No acabemos tan deprisa.

Regulus medía la distancia con los ojos...

La brasa tocó el pecho desnudo del sangre sucia, evitando la tela de su camisa rota. El grito fue tan alto, tan desgarrado...

Regulus, para su pesar y vergüenza, sentía que le temblaban las rodillas, pero era ahora o nunca, tenía que aprovechar el grito, que ocultaría cualquier otro sonido.

De un saltó se levantó del suelo, agarrando el puñal de la pared. En varias zancadas cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de la silla. Las miradas de sorpresa de todos sobre él, los ojos enrojecidos, brillantes, desorbitados del sangre sucia...Un paso más y estaba a su lado, y con un solo movimiento, le hundió el puñal en la garganta.

En el último segundo, le pareció ver una sombra de agradecimiento en aquellos ojos aterrorizados que lo habían mirado desde abajo. Quizás le hubiera gustado verla.

No sintió nada durante unos instantes. Después empezó a notar su rostro salpicado con algo viscoso, cálido. Y ese olor metálico que le daba nauseas. Su padre, y los Malfoy también tenían manchas rojas en la cara y las túnicas. Todos le miraban en silecio.

Lucius suspiró, volvió la cabeza hacia Black. Todos parecían esperar su reacción.

Regulus tenía la esperanza de que fuera la que fuese no tardase mucho, o no aguantaría.

Por fin la sorpersa dio paso a la furia en el rostro de su padre, pero no levantó la voz.

.¿Qué haces aquí?

Regulus no dijo nada. Algol Black le miraba, su expresión era extraña. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

.Has arruinado el programa de esta noche. – dijo andando hacia la chimenea de nuevo, para apagarla.

Julius sonrió.

.Al menos ha demostrado que sabe usar un cuchillo.

Lucius sonrió también, como dudando si ponerle una mano en el hombro al chico. Pareció decidirse a hacerlo.

Algol se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos. Esta vez también él parecía más entretenido que enfadado.

.Creo que por esta noche es todo, caballeros.- seguía con esta estúpida guasa suya. – Régulus, vete a tu cuarto. Kreacher tendrá que limpiar esto mañana. – lanzó una mirada al charco de sangre en el suelo, y a los dos hombres muertos, apreciando los daños.

Regulus no lo pensó dos veces. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí. No miró a los muertos, ni a los "invitados". Cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, oyó una carcajada. No supo distinguir de quién.

Trató de subir deprisa, pero sus piernas no lo aguantaban. El sabor a vómito en su boca, los puntitos parpadeantes en sus ojos...

Subió la escalera a gatas, no pensaba en nada. Solo quería llegar a su cuarto. Se incorporó con ayuda del pasamanos, casi colgánose de él.

Sin haber llegado a su habitación, apoyó ambas manos en la pared, y vomitó en el suelo, una y otra vez, hasta que el dolor bajo sus costillas fue demasiado fuerte.

Kreacher tendría algo más que limpiar mañana...

* * *

Se pasó toda la noche tumbado en su cama, vestido aún con la túnica manchada, mirando al techo. Le habría gustado llorar, o gritar, maldecir a alguien. Pero no pudo. Jamás lograría recordar en qué había pensado toda esa larga noche de agosto. **

* * *

. **

Respondo reviews:

**Atalanta de Tebas: **Gracias por el review¿Por qué rechazó la invitación? Porque simplemente no quiere pasar con sus primas más tiempo del necesario. Él no quiere ser como Sirius ( mas que nada porque le convencen de que no quiere serlo) pero tampoco le gusta la "campaña de propaganda" que le mete su madre a la fuerza. No es tanto el que tanga algo contra sus primas, si no que se da cuenta de que le han separado de su hermano de forma artificial, y lo han sustituído por ellas. A lo mejor en su subconsciente no lo acepta...

**Halenevil: **Gracias a ti también! Me alegro de que te guste! A mi me hubiera gustado ver a Regulus en los libros de Harry Potter...pero qué le vamos a hacer? Decisión de Rowling, que nos va dejando sin Blacks...Pues nada, gracias otra vez! Me halaga que pienses que escribo bien!

**Espero que esta vez haya más reviews...Dádme opiniones, sugerencias, críticas...Un, dos, un dos...**


End file.
